1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the arts of assistive devices for operating a handgun, and especially to devices for allowing single-handed cocking of pistols having a slide.
2. Background of the Invention
In FIG. 2, a depiction of a typical semi-automatic pistol is shown. Such a pistol is an “automatic loader” (e.g. after each pull of the trigger, a spent round is automatically ejected and a fresh round is automatically chambered), and may be a semi-automatic firing pistol (e.g. each pull of the trigger results in only one round being fired) or may be a fully-automatic firing pistol (e.g. each pull of the trigger may result in multiple rounds being fired).
The pistol (200) has a frame (202) with a grip (205) portion which receives a magazine (201) carrying ammunition. The pistol (200) also has a slide (203) which has a slide grip (203′) for manually grabbing the slide using a thumb and finger (or palm) to pinch it on opposing sides. The slide grip (203′) usually consists of a series of grooves or channels machined into the metal of the slide so as to enhance the ability to grasp the metal slide, especially when the pistol may be wet or dirty. The slide usually has a front sight (208) and a rear sight (209) provided for aiming the pistol.
Operating (e.g. racking) the slide (203) by pulling it to the rear of the pistol typically ejects a round or shell casing which may be already in the chamber and cocks the hammer (204). Allowing the slide (203) to move forward to its “battery” position (as shown) usually strips the top round from the magazine (201) and pushes the fresh round into the chamber, placing the pistol in a condition ready to fire by pulling the trigger (206) (if a safety is not engaged). This racking operation is required each time a new magazine is inserted into the pistol if (a) the slide has not locked in an open position (e.g. due to running empty or being opened and locked manually for inspection or cleaning), and (b) there is not a live unspent round currently in the chamber (e.g. tactical or hot reload).
After loading the magazine as shown in FIG. 3, and racking the slide, each firing of the pistol will result in some portion of the energy from the detonation forcing the slide backwards to automatically eject the spent casing, followed by the slide returning forward automatically to load a fresh round from the magazine into the chamber.
The action to return the slide to the forward, “in battery” position is driven by an internal main spring (not shown), which can provide a forward-biasing force of several pounds. Some pistols have a “locking breech”, which means that a mechanical interlock holds the slide forward during the detonation of the powder in the chambered round. Other pistols have a non-locking breech. In the former case, the main spring may be of several pounds of forward biasing force, while in the latter case, the main spring may be much stronger so as to also keep the breech closed during firing.
In either configuration (locking or non-locking), the main spring's force must be overcome by the user when pulling the slide back to load a round from the magazine. This requires the user to have the dexterity and grip strength to pinch the slide grip (203′) with enough force to maintain a hold on it, and requires the user to have enough arm strength to pull the slide backwards. For a two-handed user, one hand is used to hold the pistol by the grip (205), while the other hand is used to rack the slide (203) rearward while pinching the slide grip (203′).